Different Tastes
by basket-case1880
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles based on 10 songs from my mp3 player.


Different Tastes

Summary: A collection of shorts about Gwen and Owen's relationship. They are just random drabbles based on songs from my mp3 player.

AN: A random collection of 10 short fics based on songs on my mp3 player, hence the name Different Tastes, but if anyone can come up with a better title let me know. The drabbles are AU, cannon or AU cannon. I've put the names of the artists that sang that specific song on my mp3 player if you want to try and find them to hear how that specific version goes.

1. 18 'til I Die (Bryan Adams) **AU**

Gwen was excited. Today was her eighteenth birthday and she felt like she could live forever. She was going to live everyday like she was eighteen and no one was going to stop her from doing it.

That night she went out to her first club and met this med student who claimed he was living for the future and forgetting about the past and that some day he was going to wake up one day and realise he was getting old on the outside, but on the inside he was going to still feel like he did when he was eighteen.

Thirty years later, Gwen and Owen, the med student she met on her eighteenth birthday were still together and despite all their family obligations and their age were still living like they were eighteen; taking risks and having fun.

As Owen said to Gwen the night they met, "Someday I'll be eighteen going on fifty-five." And he was, they both were.

2. Rhythm of the Rain (The Cascades) **AU. Post Countrycide**

Owen stood at his window looking out over rain drenched Cardiff. Normally he would be with Gwen. But no, not tonight.

Gwen, bloody, Cooper decided she wanted to go back to that tosser Rhys Williams. And all because he, Owen, had told her he loved her.

As he listened to the rain falling and hitting his windows, he smiled bitterly.

"Yeah, go on, mock me for being such a fool," Owen said bitterly to no one in particular, but secretly the rain. "I know I've been a bloody fool, so just leave me alone and let me cry without mocking me."

3. Maybe This Time (April and Rachel from Glee) **AU. Post Combat**

Gwen sat at her workstation in the hub as she thought over the past two nights.

Two nights ago, Rhys had told her that since she got the promotion she had distanced herself from him. So he had been having an affair. Packing only the essentials, she left and had slept on the sofa in the hub.

Then, the next day Owen came in first and found Gwen on the sofa. Waking her up he decided to tell her how he truly felt for her. How Diane had only been an attempt to get over her going back to Rhys and the Weevil fighting was to get her attention.

When Gwen told him about Rhys' affair and the break up the previous night, Owen offered her his spare room until their relationship was more defined.

So, now Gwen was playing with the key Owen had given her and contemplated her future.

Maybe this time she'd win.

4. Love Is Like A Butterfly (Dolly Parton) **AU**

It's amazing. The feelings you get when you're in love. And the strangest times when you feel those feelings.

The fluttering of your heart at the slightest thought of your loved one and all because you see a packet of ginger nuts in the cupboard at work since you know they are your love's favourite.

It can be strange if these things happen when you're a woman. But they are downright disturbing for a guy.

Especially a guy like Owen Harper who just happens to be in love with an unavailable, engaged woman.

In Owen's case, love is like a butterfly and he and Gwen belong together like daffodils and butterflies.

5. Ticket out of Looserville (Son of Dork) **AU cannon "Adam"**

Gwen arrived at work to find another teddy holding a love heart saying 'I love you' on it. She smiled and headed down to autopsy to find the person who gave her the gift. On her way, she thought back to that day when it all started.

GCOH

It was a quiet day in the hub and Adam suddenly suggested a game of truth or dare. The others were all for it, except Owen. He wasn't too sure, but Jack and Ianto managed to convince him to take part.

When it came to Owen's turn, he picked dare. So Adam dared him to strip naked and go up to the street on the paving slab. He automatically refused, so Jack came up with a forfeit.

"If you refuse to do the dare," Jack began. "You have to ask Gwen on a date."

Looking amongst his colleagues, Owen considered what would be more embarrassing; naked outside where no one would possibly notice or ask Gwen out. The laughter of his friends made his decision.

Owen headed to the kitchen where Gwen had been sent to sit on the floor and not move from the ring of coffee mugs for ten minutes, which had been her forfeit, and asked her out.

The pair came back from the kitchen after Gwen's ten minutes were up, holding hands and whispering and giggling between themselves. The laughter of the four other Torchwood workers suddenly died when they saw this.

GCOH

Gwen snuck up behind Owen and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Happy anniversary, Dr. Harper," she greeted as she pressed a kiss to Owen's back between his shoulder blades.

"Happy anniversary, Mrs Harper," Owen returned. "I must say, I am glad I asked you out five years ago. You definitely are more than just a valentine, you're my ticket out of Looserville."

6. Amazed (Lonestar) **AU**

Owen wrapped his arms around Gwen's waist as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They swayed slowly to the music as the rest of the room dissolved from their minds. The only thing that existed for them in that moment was each other.

They knew they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with each other.

They also knew that no matter what the other did, they would just fall deeper and deeper and would be together forever and ever.

"Happy wedding day, Owen," Gwen whispered in Owen's ear as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Happy wedding day, sweetheart," Owen replied as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Every little thing that you do, baby, I'm amazed by you."

7. Will you still Love Me Tomorrow? (The Shirelles) **My take on the end of Countrycide**

Gwen stood at Owen's window as she felt him approach. Her mind was full of things, but he couldn't pinpoint any one thing at the moment.

Owen had seriously confused her earlier. Had he really meant what he said or was it just a line he spun to get her into bed?

She really hoped he had meant what he said.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" Owen asked as he laid his chin on her shoulder covered in his shirt. "What's going through that head of yours to make that frown on your pretty face?"

Gwen suddenly turned in Owen's arms and blurted out the question that had been bouncing around her head. "Will you still love me tomorrow?"

A/N: Would have continued, but the song finished and I decided to leave it hanging for all the readers to decide.

8. Temptation Waits (Garbage) **AU Post Countrycide**

Gwen could feel it bubbling just below the surface of her skin. The want, the desire, the **NEED** for Owen.

But she knew she couldn't act on it. She knew she had to wait. Wait 'til Rhys got back from his driving job.

She had to break up with Rhys in person. Try to explain to him that Owen was like a drug and she had never needed anyone like she needed Owen before. Not even Rhys.

She hoped he'd understand her weakness that one weekend after everything that happened in the Brecon Becons.

It was killing Gwen to keep Owen her secret and to be Owen's possession while trying to appear to still be Rhys'

As with any temptation, it has to wait 'til it is okay for a person to act on it.

9. Falling for You (Busted) **AU**

Every time he looked at her he felt his knees weaken and his heart flutter. Every waking thought was of her, as was every dream. Wet or not. Even his nightmares.

He just had to get up the courage to tell her she was taking over his life, but he didn't seem to mind. He wouldn't mind her taking him for a ride.

Every time Owen saw her, he fell that little bit more in love with her. He hated how she made him feel some days, but other days he couldn't be happier. He just had to get the courage to utter the four little life changing words that had been floating around in his brain and clinging to the tip of his tongue for months now.

"I love you, Gwen."

10. You Keep me Hangin' on (Quinn and Cheerios from Glee) **AU Post They Keep Killing Suzie**

Gwen felt alone. She didn't know how the rest of the team lasted as long as they had with no one to talk to about Torchwood. She was seriously seeing merit in Suzie retconning the same guy over and over again just so she had an outsider to talk to.

But then there's Owen. The good Doctor Harper who knew what to say to piss her off one minute and have her writhing in pleasure the next. Or even, just simple consolation he gave her. Whatever it was, he was there for her when she needed him.

At first it was just simple friendship between them, but not after the kiss they shared when Lisa was hunting them. Things changed that day.

Yeah, there were some days when she wanted him to leave her alone, but there was also the days where she really needed him to remind her life was worth living. Those were the days when he kept her hanging on to life.


End file.
